Black Magic
by fox's apprentice
Summary: Kagome Black is the daughter of convicted killer SIrius Black and would do anything to prve her fathers innocence. But when the opportunity presents itself will she be strong enough to take it. And will the friendships she make be strong enough to survive in the long run? Theres only one way to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Kagome Black is the daughter of Kun-loon Higurashi and convicted murderer Sirius Black. She was home schooled her entire life because no one wanted to have the daughter of a killer around their children. She doesn't leave the house very often because she is often teased and beaten because of her appearance. When she was a baby one of the maid put pollyjuice potion mixed with cat hair into her food making her take on the appearance of a cat. Even though the effects eventually wore off she retained cat ears a cat tail and cat eyes. Dumbledore offers her a place at Hogwarts leaving them overjoyed but when the opportunity to prove her father's innocence makes itself known will Kagome be able to rise to the challenge.

Chapter One.

Kagome black watched all the people moving about her with only a slight interest, more concerned with her mother who looked like she was going to have a heart attack at any second. Momma didn't like being around other wizards and witch's very much, especially not British ones. I didn't really like them much either but that didn't mean I was going to place a giant target on my back by freaking out. Not that I didn't stand out already, most of the other girl were wearing jeans and sweaters a pleated skirt at most, I on the other hand was wearing a black Lolita style dress with dark blue accents on the ruffles and peeking out from underneath my flouncy black skirt. The big blue bow around the back of my waist provided a good hiding spot for my black tail and the large black and blue rimmed bonnet on my head did a good job at hiding my cat ears.

I enjoyed wearing this kind of clothing and appreciated that it hid the more odd parts of my body but at the same time I wished I was wearing just plain old jeans and a sweater as long as it made them all stop staring at me. I sighed for what had to be the twentieth time this morning because I knew that they wouldn't stop staring and because I knew that my mother wasn't going to calm down anytime soon. I glanced down at the list of supplies that was the entire reason that we left the safety of our home at Grimmauld place to come out to diagon alley. I could see the book store up ahead and right next to it was a pet store with owls hooting in its window.

"Momma" I said quietly "why don't you go into the bookstore and start looking for the required material, I'll meet you when I'm done in the pet store" I finished in one breath not looking towards her for a moment.

"Are you sure darling we can stay together if you want, I don't care how long it takes" she stuttered out looking completely unsure of herself around so many people.

"yes Momma I'm sure" I was already hallway to the door "I'll meet you in five minutes"

When I walked into the shop I was overwhelmed with noise. All of the animals seemed to go into a uproar whenever someone new walked in, each of them trying their bests to look more appealing than the animal next to them. I couldn't help but giggle a small bit when I saw all of them, I love animals and truthfully I already have a few pets back home but none of them are the kind that would be allowed at Hogwarts. I began walking through the store getting distracted every once and a while, because let's face it when something cute barks at you, you can't just walk past them you have to stop and play. I looked down at my supply list again, going over my options. I knew I didn't want a toad and I already have a raven so unless I find one that really calls out to me then there's no point in getting an owl so a cat it is. I walked to the end of the isle I was currently in and then looked up at the plaques at the end of each row stating what was in them. I saw the sign for felines at the very back of the store and began walking towards it; I could feel my ears began to twitch as a very distinct mewling sound began to meet them.

The entire shelf was lined with ages and on the opposite wall there were large glass tanks where the big cats were kept. As I looked down the aisle I came to the decision that I didn't want just any old kitten, I wanted something with claws. I looked at the smaller cages first and realized that the farther down I went the stranger things became. At first it was just regular tabbies but then it moved on to the stranger colors. There were some that had green and blue fur and then some that had these strange blue and purple markings all over them. It just got weirder from there, I saw a kitten that I was actually really considering, it was a little white cat with black bat wings sprouting out of its back and a black tail with black tips on its paws and ears. It was the most precious thing ever and I almost got it when I felt a pair of eyes boring into the back of my scull. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end as I slowly turned around to face the piercing gold eyes of a…..cat? It was just a normal black cat albeit it slightly taller and more muscular than any normal street cat, but it was in one of the large tanks so it couldn't be just any feline. I found myself compelled to walk closer to examine the plaque on its tank but I didn't get to read a single word before my answer came to me. The cat pounced forward from the back of its prison and launched itself towards me and I couldn't help but stare in wonderment when the cat transform right before me.

It happened as easily as water sliding down glass, an inky blackness moved itself over the cat's body slowly changing as it went. The feline began to grow larger, much bigger than me its muscles became defined and its paws grew to be bigger than my hand. The cat landed right in front of me no longer a cat but now a large hulking jaguar; it didn't break eye contact with me once. Its entire body seemed to vibrate and I couldn't tell if it was from a growl or a purr or maybe something in between. Although I hated the thought of leaving the gaze of this gorgeous creature I couldn't fight my curiosity anymore and glanced down at its plaque.

African NightWalker

Male

Originally from Africa this proud species has become all but extinct due to the fact that its blood, if willingly given can heal all wounds, increase strength and senses, provide an expanded life span, and as legend says can even turn back time if used correctly. They have become so few because unfortunately the blood can only be drank form the source and is evidently very addictive making it hard to quit once you start. The feline has three forms; The cat, The predator, and in the older ones The man. This last form has not been seen in many years.

They are purely carnivores but will only turn on humans and other felines if they are ordered to do so. Other than that they will hunt and eat anything that they see as worthy and have been known to bring back kills to present to their human masters who after a while will find that they also have a preference towards meat cooked or otherwise. A bonded Human is the human that is perfectly matched for that specific feline, the beast will allow itself to be temporarily owned by another human, usually a child but they will not hesitate to leave them if they catch the scent of their bonded.

I glanced back up into those mesmerizing golden eyes and I couldn't help but think that he was trying to tell me something. I wanted to take him with me I wanted it more than anything else in the world, but I couldn't.

"I want to take you with me I really do but somewhere out there is a human that is made perfectly for you and if you're not here anymore they won't be able to find you" I told him sadly and began to back away, my ears were pressed flat against my head and the farther away I got the more my heart clenched. The entire time he never broke eye contact with me and kept up that whole growl/purr thing until my back pressed against the cages on the other side of the wall. That was when he snapped. A thunderous roar ripped its way out of his throat making the glass in front of him shatter and spray out, somehow avoiding me and the other animals. The NightWalker stalked forward until he was right in front of me and the he just stood there staring at me. I didn't notice that it was suddenly very silent in the store or that I had now gathered a crowd all I noticed was those eyes, those deep endless eyes.

"Don't you want to wait for your special human" I asked him in a small voice.

He huffed

"You don't want to wait"

I swear he rolled his eyes at me

"You don't need to wait" I asked almost hopefully. It would be like a dream come true if I was right. He just licked my face in response, now I know he's purring. "You want to come with me, I'm your human?" I asked one more time just to be sure, my only response was him stepping back slightly before leaping forward and transforming back into a regular cat so he could land in my arms. It was at this point that sound came back into my reality, the animals going back to their routine now that the danger had pasted and the people that had been watching me before now whispered to each other in mistrust. This is why I don't like leaving the house. I was getting ready to leave the aisle when the kitten from before caught my eye and I couldn't help but still want to take it with me so I decided to take a look at its plaque.

Devil cat

Female

No one is quite certain where this particular beast originated from only that it is believed in some parts of the world to be the product of black magic although that has yet to be proved. The devils cat is very loyal and despite its name a very playful and jovial creature. They have been known to be fiercely protective and have been known to gain certain magical powers some of which that can be shared with its master. Like many other powerful felines if this cat truly feels that its master is worthy then it will bond itself with the human thus sharing with them certain characteristics and abilities. Unfortunately it has been hunted into near extinction by over-zealous nuts under the belief that they are doing holy work.

'I guess it couldn't hurt I mean the letter never really got specific about how many animal I

could bring so I guess as long as it's not too many it would be ok' I thought to myself with a

small grin as I opened the cage and scooped the kitten out from its litter. I could still hear the whispers but at this point the store owner had made them either buy something or leave. I secured the latch on the cage and set the larger black cat down on the floor so that he could walk next to me as I cradled the winged kitten in my arms. Knowing that I had now been in the store for much longer than I originally intended I quickly found collars, carriers, bedding, and a few treats and toys for the two felines and left the shop as soon as I could.

I stepped out into the alley again and was immediately overwhelmed by the bustle of the other wizards, with a quick apologetic look at my two new pets I placed them into their individual carriers so as not to lose them in the crowd. From there I made my way next door to Flourish and Blotts to catch up with my mum and pick out a few new books since I don't get to come out very often. As I walked into the store I could easily hear the murmurs around the room as the words "traitor" and "wife" began circling about, I scoffed a bit at the stupidity of the rumors and finally caught up with my mum who was off cowering in a corner with all my school books in hand. I grabbed the books from her and suggested that she just wait for me in the leaky cauldron where no one would care who she was. Luckily for me she does so without an argument and leaves the books and changes purse with me. The books quickly became heavy and I set them down on top of one of the cages and pulled out the list of books I needed to see what all I had left to find;

Required Text books

Hogwarts: A History by Chroniculus Punnet

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Tremble

How Not To Blow Off Your Fingers On The First Day by Julius Gummidge

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

Quidditch Through the Ages by Kennilworthy Whisp

Goshawk's Guide to Herbology by Miranda Goshawk

The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk

Hilary Stargazer's Guide to the Galaxy by Hilary Stargazer

It looked like I had almost everything I just needed the last three, I was able to maneuver my way through the store rather easily and get what it was that I needed before finding a few books on animagus and dragons that interested me alog with a book on ancient spells and rituals from other countries. I paid for my books quickly so that the sales clerk didn't have enough time to realize who I am and over price me. Things carry on in much the same way until I reach Olivanders wand shop, I walk in cautiously knowing that he of all people will know who I am. When I walk into the shop the entire thing looks like a giant tornado had run rampant through the shelves and almost every surface was covered in dust or cobwebs. I was about to leave, convinced that no one was here when a voice called out from beyond the hazardly stacked wands-

"I'll be there in just a moment, don't leave yet! I just need to" I hear a large crash "…..handle something."

I find an old armchair in the corner of the store and prepare myself for the wait, while I'm sitting there I decide to pull out my new companions. The night walker just walks out calmly and morphs smoothly into his beast form before laying calmly at my feet which were dangling off the edge of the chair, the devil cat on the other hand flapped her little wings and flew up to my lap. I giggle a little and begin to stroke the kittens fur while at the same time attempting to reach the bigger cat with my foot.

"We need to figure out names for you two don't we?" I asked as I stared down at the two of them, they both made some sound of what I assumed was agreement, the kitten meowed and the jaguar continued on with his growl/purr move before lifting his head up to look at me, successfully allowing me to pet him with my foot.

"Hmm how about for you…..Lilith?" I said looking down at the white kitten in my lap who just blinked her little blue eyes at me and purred.

"Is that a yes?" she nuzzled her head against my hand making me giggle "ok Lilith it is" I said through my laughter. She curled up in my lap again and looked like she was about to fall asleep when another large crash echoed through the building making Lilith jump up and arch her back before shooting back into the darkness of her carrier.

"ok so what about you big boy" I called affectionately

"Something with an S…"

"Spencer" he growled

"Spike" I think he may have rolled his eyes

"Hmm something regal, mysterious…how about…Sebastian" he finally stopped growling and started purring again until his ears perked up and he slid like liquid into his carrier. I didn't have much time to think about it until I heard shuffled footsteps coming my way. I quickly latched up the cages and placed them back on the cart with my other items before rushing to the front desk to wait for the wand master.

Olivander shuffled out from behind the stacks muttering to him-self incoherently. It was hard to believe that such a haggard old man held the fate of Britain's next generation in his hands, I watched as he shuffled back to his desk and wiped off his glasses before he set his gaze on me.

"Ahh I was wondering when you would walk through my doors" he said smiling knowingly at me.

"You were…..?" I asked cautiously.

"Why of course, I can remember the day your father walked in here like it was yesterday, and your mother too"

"How do you know who my parents are?"

"You have your fathers eyes" he said chuckling to himself. " Now lets see what we can find for you" he said going to the shelves and reaching for a few boxes before bringing them back to me.

I went through the wands one by one without luck – the first one blew up a vase in the corner of the room, the second zapped my hand as soon as I touched it, and the third didn't o anything at all. I looked sheepishly at the wand maker who looked absolutely perplexed.

"Hmm, well it seems the conventional way isn't going to work here. Very curious…."

"What's curious sir?"

"Oh nothing, now how about instead of destroying my shop we have you walk around the shop and see if any of the wands call out to you ey?" he said gently pushing me towards the aisle that he had just come from.

I walked through the stacks of wands absentmindedly running my hands along the boxes.

"How am I supposed to know which wand is right?" I called from the back of the aisle.

"You'll know" The wand maker replied laughing at me. I rolled my eyes and moved on to a different part of the shop and continued the same action waiting for something to happen, nothing did. I kept going farther and farther into the shop, fearing as the boxes got bigger and the lighting got darker, that I wouldn't be able to find a wand.

"Oh dear I was hoping she wouldn't get that far, umm please do be careful dear those wands are all very dangerous" I ignored him and kept walking.

I heard something rattle and sneezed as dust fell on me from above, I looked up just in time to see a box flying down towards my face. I jumped out of the way just in time and watched in wonder as the as the wand box seemed to almost growl and shake as it slowly rocked its way towards me. I picked the box up and slowly slid the top off of it to lift the wand out.

As soon as the wand was firmly in my hand all of the lamps that had previously given off only a slight hue suddenly burst out into a bright array of light.

"Mr. Olivander I think I found it" I said staring up at a shell-shocked Olivander who looked almost terrified to have me pick this wand.

"Yes well that is…I suppose if the wand chose you then…oh my" he stuttered out nervously.

"Is there something wrong with my wand sir?"

"No of course not dear" he said as we got back to the counter so I could pay "This is just a very rare wand you see, been around since I was a boy"

"Really? What kind of wand is it sir?"

"Hmm let's see 7 inches Ash wood with a dual core of Augurey tail feather and Fairy wing, a very rare wand indeed"

"Excuse me sir but I thought Ash was only used in dark wands, and what's an Augurey?"

"True most Ash wands are dark due to their excellence in the dark arts but they are also quite good with transfiguration and you're more likely to see an Ash wand in the hands of a seer than a Dark Wizard. As for the Augurey it is a Irish phoenix, it is said that the call of these birds symbolizes a upcoming death, because of this the species has become all but extinct which is why finding a wand with an Augurey feather is so rare"

I thank Olivander for his help and make my way out into the street again realizing how late it had become. I run back to the pub where my mom was waiting for me.

"Are you ready to go darling"

"Yes mother"

"Are you excited to start school this year "

"Yes mother" the strange thing is I think I may have actually meant it.

When the day finally came for me to go to Hogwarts I decided to spare my mum the anxiety of having to take me to the platform, instead I just asked her to drop me off at the station.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you darling? I could take you I'm sure there won't be a horrible amount of wizards there, it's only Hogwarts how many new student could there be..' she laughed nervously.

"I'm sure they'll be plenty mum, don't worry I'll be fine on my own. You can take me next year if you want"

"Ok darling if you're sure"

"I am, bye mum, I love you"

"I love you too darling, try to stay out of trouble and don't forget to write" she yelled after me as I pushed my trolley through the doors of the train station.

I look at my train ticket once more to see what platform my train was at.

"9/3 quarters that can't be right" I said to myself looking around at all the platform numbers, spotting platforms 9 and 10 easily. I almost went and asked one of the muggle's for help when I spotted the Hogwarts emblem fly past me. I turned to where I saw it and noticed a boy maybe a few years older than me pushing a trolley similar to mine but with the school's emblem on his trunk, judging from the colors he's probably in Gryffindor house.

"Umm excuse..w..wait, excuse me" I yelled after the boy grabbing onto his sleeve once I finally caught up to him.

"Yes can I help you?" he asked me with a thick Irish accent.

"Umm are you maybe going to umm" I dropped my voice down to a whisper highly aware of the muggles around us _"Hogwarts"_

"Ah first year eh" he said laughing good naturedly "need help finding your way around do you"

"Yes please"

"Well come on right this way, don't want to miss the train now do we. The names Oliver, Oliver Wood" He said easily keeping up conversation as he led me through the crowd of people.

"I'm Kagome Black" I told him carefully scared that he would decide not to help me once he knew who I was. I saw his eyes flash slightly in recognition but he covered it up easily with a grin as we arrived in front of the wall dividing platforms 9 and 10. When we got there I noticed that there was already another girl waiting there.

"Angelina" Oliver called out going over to embrace the girl and ask her how her summer was. I felt a bit odd watching the two interact so friendly with each other and couldn't help but wish that I had a friend to ask me how my summer was.

"And who's this then Captain" Angelina asked walking over to me with an easy smile

"Ah this here is Kagome Black, she's a first year I was just helping her find her way" Oliver said walking over and putting his hand on my shoulder making me blush lightly.

"Well good I was worried for a second there she was your girlfriend because I must say you are much too cute for this lug" Angelina said to me making me laugh lightly along with her as Oliver sputtered in complaint.

"Umm shouldn't we be getting on the platform now" I asked scared that we may miss it.

"Ah right you are Black let's get going shall we"

"yes but how do we get going" I asked him confused

"Well that's simple, you just run" Angelina said before running headfirst into the wall divider.

"Not how I would have explained it but it gets the job done" Oliver said "Your turn now, don't worry I'll be right behind you" he finished pushing me forward a bit.

I looked back at him nervously only to see him smile encouragingly, I turned back to face the wall again and started to push my cart forward breaking out into a run. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the impact but instead I was greeted by a loud whistling sound in my ears.

I opened my eyes to find myself in another train station open to the country side filled with pointy hatted parents giving watery eyed goodbyes to their children.

"See not that bad is it" Oliver said coming up behind me from the wall.

"No I guess not" I said watching as he strode off to join his friends wishing that I could join him

"Hey good luck with your sorting, maybe I'll see you in Gryffindor" wood yelled at me from the train.

"Yeah maybe" I said smiling stupidly before being shocked back to life by the trains whistle.

I pushed my way onto the train just in time and tried to find a compartment. Unfortunately it seemed as though every possible seat was taken until I made my way to the back where a girl was sitting by herself.

"Um excuse me can I sit with you, everywhere else is taken" I asked her leaning against the doorway.

"Sure, my names Hermione Granger, and you are" she asked me filled with energy as she marked the book in her lap before closing it.

"My names Kagome Black" I told her walking into the compartment and using a simple spell to lift my trunks up into the holding area.

"Was that the Wingardium spell, I read about that in The Standard Book of Spells: Grade One"

"Yes it is, I thought I would be the only one to have already read the course books" I said excitedly

"Oh no I love reading, which one is your favorite subject so far, mines History of Magic"

"I really like Care of magical creatures and charms" I said happy to have someone to talk to.

We spent the rest of the train ride laughing and talking about our favorite books until one of the Heads came over and told us that we should change into our uniforms because we would be arriving in about 30 minutes.

Hermione and I turned our backs on each other to change and I started to worry that my muggle born friend wouldn't be able to stand the sight of me and my extra appendages. I heard a gasp from behind me making my ears flatten against my head even as my stomach seemed to drop to my feet.

I turned around slowly to face a slack jawed Hermione who's focused switched my tail and the triangular cat ears on my head.

"Kagome your…your"

"A freak" I said bitterly

"No actually I was going to say your astonishing, what- what is this some sort of spell" she asked my in amazement.

"Um no it's not a spell it's a potion and it's more like a curse really" I told her being completely honest

"You'll tell me about it later wont you, oh I do hope we get put into the same house I doo so enjoy talking to you" my ears perked up

"So you mean we can still be friends?"

"Well I surely hope so" she said laughing

"Brilliant" I said as we walked off the train and towards the boat together chatting excitedly the whole way about the history of Hogwarts.

((AN: ok so don't forget to review and let me know what house Kagome should be in. I'm leaning mostly towards Slytherin but I'm also considering Gryffindor so let me know what you think))


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was in complete awe when we walked into the palace led by Professor McGonagall who left us in front of the great hall while the opening speech was being given. This should have been a relatively easy few minutes which Hermione and I intended to use discussing which house we wanted to be put into, Hermione was hoping for Ravenclaw while I wanted to be in either Slytherin or Gryffindor because those were the houses my parents were in.

"it's true then what their saying on the train, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts" I heard a snide voice break through the quiet whispers in the room. I grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to the front of the crowd so we could see easier.

The voice had obviously came from Draco Malfoy, a face easily distinguishable to me seeing as how we're cousins, it's good to see that Draco takes more after his Mum physically then his Dad.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Draco…." Someone laughs making my cousins face go stormy "Something funny, hmph I don't even need to ask who you are now do I? Red hair and hand me down robes, you must be a weasley. You'll soon find out Harry that some wizarding families are better than others, you don't want to be making up with the wrong sort, I can….."

"Can shut up now my dear cousin before you say something stupid" I said interrupting against my better judgment so as to stop my idiot relative from making an ass out of himself.

"Kagome what in the devil are you doing here I didn't know they let you out of your cage" I flinched slightly but calmed myself with the knowledge that there was an actual human being hidden beneath Draco's arrogance.

"Yes dear cousin every once in a while mother decides to let me out for walks, this time I decided ot walk all the way to Hogwarts" I told him with a bit of the mirth that mother says father was famous for. It was at this moment that the Professor came over and tapped Draco on the shoulder with a roll of parchment.

"We're ready for you now" she said mysteriously opening the doors to the great hall and leading us in to the sound of the other students clapping for us, or rather, clapping for their siblings and friends that were about to be sorted into the house that their family had always been in. I wasn't expecting anyone to be clapping for me until I saw Oliver and Angelina sitting over in the Gryffindor table with their backs to the area that we were about to walk through clapping like maniacs. When they saw me they started yelling out encouraging things just like all the other people were to their special people. When I passed by Angelina she patted me on the back enthusiastically whereas Oliver clasped my hands strongly within his and I swear for I second there I saw a light flash between our fingers "Good luck black" he said and let go of my hand allowing me to join the other first years.

When I opened up my hand I found a four leaf clover nestled within it making me turn back and grin at the Gryffindor Captain.

"Now just stand along here please" the Professor said pointing us to an area right in front of the steps leading to the sorting hat. We stopped there and listened as the Headmaster gave his speech letting us know the rules and regulations for the school before he allowed the sorting to begin.

"Hermione Granger" the Professor called making me watch as my friend walked up and was sorted into Gryffindor before the hat even touched her head.

"Draco Malfoy" My cousin on the other hand who I expected to be sorted into Slytherin just as quickly as Hermione was put into Gryffindor ended up having to sit on the stool for almost three minutes before the sorting hat yelled out something that made every jaw in the room drop "GRYFFINDOR"

There was no clapping this time as Draco made his way to his house table after being tripped by a rather disgusted looking Goyle.

They sorted the rest of the list after that somehow putting me on the bottom even though judging by my name I should have been first.

"Kagome Black" I heard the whispers start up as soon as my name was called and when I turned around to sit on the stool I saw Draco and Hermione sending off some very threatening glares to the people they could hear talking about me. That's the funny thing about Draco, as horrible as he may be to me the way he sees it he's the only one with the right to treat me that way. It isn't much but it's something.

I sat on the stool patiently and waited for the sorting hat to be adjusted on my head, almost within seconds of the hat touching my head I hear a voice rumble in my ear.

"Ah so the Black prodigy has finally returned has she. I remember when your parents came up here, both of them far too sure of themselves, I gave them a right scare I did" the hat said laughing loudly earning me strange looks from a few of the professors. "Now on with business let's see you're rather brave but not impulsively so, intelligent friendly with a bit of a dark side but still very humble hmm I think it better be…"

"GRYFFINDOR" I hopped off the stool with a grin on my face only to realize that once again no one was clapping, I stood there uncertainly for a second before taking a few cautious steps forward waiting for something to happen, that was when I heard a few lone students cheering and looked up to see Oliver, Angelina, and Hermione all standing and clapping. Soon the rest of the Gryffindor table was joining them even Draco who simply rolled his eyes and clapped quietly from his place at the table.

Feeling a new burst of energy I ran down the rest of the stairs to go and sit with the other students.

"Let the feast begin" The headmaster declared once he saw we had all taken our seats, within seconds the table was filled to the brim with all the food you could imagine and our goblets filled themselves with pumpkin juice . A few of the students had rearranged themselves to sit with their friends which meant that I was able to move down the table and sit between Hermione and Draco who didn't look like they would llast long if they had to sit directly next to each other.

"I'm so excited we got to be in the same house" Hermione said grabbing a basket of rolls that the set of twins across from us handed her before passing it down to me and Draco.

"Well what did you expect she had the luck of the Irish on her side" Oliver said from down the table making us both laugh a bit at our inside joke. I've never had an inside joke before and I rather like it.

"What I want to know is how the bloody hell that git got into Gryffindor" the red head from earlier said pointing at my cousin like he was the devil himself.

"Oh honestly Ronald grow up, the sorting hat wouldn't have put him here if this weren't where he belonged" Hermione said to him,, did they meet already?

"Yeah Ronniekins…"

"…Grow up" the two twins chimed in throwing bits of food at the weasley making us all laugh, even Draco.

"So who are you two exactly" I asked them still laughing a bit.

"Well kitten we…"

"…are the weasley twins. I am George"

"And I'm Fred the far more attractive twin"

"So what you're saying" I said pointing at the one who introduced himself as Fred "is that your George" and then I pointed at the one who claimed to be George "and your Fred"

"I like this one Forge she's smart"

"Yes Gred I think we'll keep her don't you"

"I agree Forge, she'll make an excellent pet"

And with that they both got up and left as the Headmaster announced the end of the feast and told us to go back to our dorms.

"What did I just get myself into?" I asked no one in particular

"Whatever it is could you get over it, your blocking our way" Ron said as he shoved his way passed me.

"Ron….ugh sorry about that he isn't normally such a.."

"Pig?" I supplied for him

"Yeah, I'm Harry by the way Harry Potter" I tensed up slightly but still returned his smile as we walked to gether at the back of the Gryffindor group.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Black" I said noticeably relaxing when he didn't seem to recognize me.

"Well here we are" Harry said once we had made it to the Gryffindor common room "I'll see you in class tomorrow yeah?"

"Mhm and Harry I..I hope we can be really good friends even if Ron's a pig" I said laughing lightly at the end so he knew I didn't mean to offend his friend. With that we said goodnight to eachother and went up to our own rooms to rest for the first day of classes tomorrow.

((AN hey so I realize that this is really short but I really wanted your guy's opinion on this chapter and truthfully Kagome isn't going to have much to do with first year or second year so I won't spend too long on those. Don't forget to review))


End file.
